Various forms of structures have been heretofore provided for venting objectionable odors from within toilet bowls.
However, some of these structures cannot meet the minimal safety electrical standards required in bathrooms for certain regions.
Canadian Patent 3,120,006 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,774 are patents disclosing toilet bowl ventilating systems which could prove to be potentially dangerous because an electrical wire is exposed and connected by a wall plug.
Indeed, since the extension chord supplying power to the ventilation units is not fully enclosed and is therefore exposed to the humid environment of the bathrooms, previously cited structures cannot be considered safe for people using them.
Furthermore, some of the above-mentioned patents disclose structures which require costly installation procedures.
Canadian Patent 1,012,304 in an example of a patent disclosing a structure which would require setting up of a duct system in the wall of the bathroom.